Commander of Zero
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: He's nobody special, easily overlooked, and almost entirely average to the average human's perspective. Yet, he never failed to make an Impression on others. 'Hiraga Saito'. A boy from another world who dared to defy tradition. Controversial at first, he still managed to shed his bad reputation and became an instant legend in the history books. Intro Inspired by Ahoy's Iconic arms


**AN: This fic is based on my other fic "Building New Foundations" but this time it focuses as Saito as the MC and where the canon of the story starts. You can already tell what's going to happen here.**

 **Saito is going to be a little OOC in this fic. He'll be a bit taller and little bit older (Closer to 18 in months really). His personality will roughly be the same in his character but with a few differences here and there, mainly him being a closet pervert, an avid gamer and an Otaku. Also his character will be more Anti-Hero, greyer and a balance between renegade morality (Mass effect terms) towards his enemies and a paragon to the innocent and his friends.**

 **This fic will have Gamer mechanics in it, but very little of it as it is mainly about the RTS aspect of the power, such as constructing and training units and buildings .**

 **Oh, and i have a new Beta reader in the name of 'Germanygsg91',** **so** **kudos to him for beta reading my fic.**

* * *

 **Ahoy's Iconic arms Theme**

 **(** "He's nobody special, easily overlooked, and almost entirely average to the average human's perspective. Yet, he never failed to make an Impression on others. 'Hiraga Saito'. A boy from another world, summoned to be the loyal familiar of a noble mage. A boy who dared to defy tradition and rejected the status quo in favour of bringing forth a new era of prosperity. Controversial at first, he still managed to shed his bad and infamous reputation and became an instant legend and a hero in the history books. So, how did such an average looking boy who indulges himself in otaku and gamer related cultures, became such a renowned anti-hero. What problems did he face, what problems stood in his way, who were his friends and enemies, and what was the relationship with the 'Zero'?)

 **Intro Inspired by 'Ahoy's' Iconic arms**

 **Commander of Zero**

Saito Hiraga, age 17 and will be 18 in the next few months, and coming up to his third year of High school. He has Black hair, Dark azure blue eyes, an above average build, and was 5 foot 10 inches and reasonably well fit and… that's it. He's nobody special, he's completely normal and almost entirely average to the average human's perspective. Some loved him, others disliked, hated and overlooked him. Yet, he never failed to make an impression.

While he is built fairly tall and he's decently fit and keeps himself healthy, he's just an average looking teenager with no serious medical and mental health issues. His athletic ability is considered at least above normal for a boy his age and that's putting it nicely. Nothing bad about it, but nothing special about it either. His grades back in school shows nothing to be impressed about as it's just to be expected of a boy his age. He had his good subjects and his bad ones, that's all there is to it. He just mostly lacked the ambition and motivation to be committed to something that obviously doesn't interest him.

His time spent without a girlfriend? Ever since he struck puberty there was not even a single interested girl who looked his way. Which was almost sad really, but that's okay for him as he wasn't that desperate for one right now. Although, the thought of having one was nice as he is still a growing boy with raging hormones after all, but he had to hide his inner pervert as the girls in school can be quite ruthless and cruel to anyone suspected to harbour such perverted thoughts and the slightest of lewd intentions, even if it was just a teeny little bit of a peek down at some girl's boobs, they will viciously attack you like frenzied sharks in a fish pond going after one little bleeding fish.

His Teachers' evaluation of him was "Saito? Well He's determined at what he's good at, I'll give him that…and he has a strong sense of what's right and wrong, but he's a bit of a daydreamer if I must say. He could do with some more motivation" Pretty true, although despite the fact that they always sounded disappointed and expected… more out of him, at least considering who his parents, siblings and cousins were. Saito however… he never really stood out, but did he care? No, not really. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't want to since his cousins and older brother already outshone him by miles back in school and were the most popular figures in school and in the surrounding neighbourhood and was well known in the community and amongst the youths, so he thought what was the point? So he just stopped caring.

His family's evaluation of him was a little more…blunt "You should study more. You're falling behind everyone else in your class and that just won't do." "You're slacking again Saito, I keep telling you the JSDF won't accept slackers." "You want to join the SAT? The way you are now? Not a chance kid, come back and ask me again in a few more years when you've actually grown some muscles, guts and balls and actually trained more instead of indulging in your shitty games and your lazy, miserable Otaku life." That last one stung quite a bit, which was one of his father's brother's eldest son's comments. And his uncle was in the Special Forces, he wouldn't say where but he suspected something along the lines of the SFG or some overseas secret special operations group or something if there is such a thing, and that guy was a hero among all of the Japanese. He suspected that he was very good at his job and he also suspected that his son will soon follow in his footsteps.

His family was a fairly known military family, through and through. His parents included as they actually worked for the Japanese Self-Defence Force for a living before he and his brother was born and they still do. His father worked as an inspirational Master sergeant who normally trains the recruits at boot camp, so it was understandable that his father was a little harsh on him at times, while his mother on the other hand was a very skilled medic who is very good at her job, but they both mena well and want what's best for him like every good parent should. His father was the perfect soldier as well, as he was the model soldier everyone looked up to, and his kind and caring mother was considered to be like an angel sent from heaven whenever she's committed to her job and to her family. His brother was mostly quiet about his job, but he never bothered him about it so he left him alone on that. And lastly there was himself, always living in his family's shadow, where he didn't want to be anyone special, just to live the life the way he wants to, unfortunately not knowing how he was going to do it. Although, secretly deep down…he really does want to be that someone. Someone that actually makes a damn difference in the world and commits to nothing meaningless... to which he still to this day doesn't know what he wanted to do in this shitty world and many would consider that his wishes were nothing but hollow dreams and shallow fantasies.

Being an indifferent and cynical character that he is now, he was rarely bothered by accidents or if any incidents at all since he didn't always take things too seriously and tends to avoid most things, and he accepted pretty much anything that life threw at him. Compared to most people, he was rather laid back about his life. There were times where he was a selfless person who just didn't think too deeply about things before acting, a quality about him that he was instantly chastised for or at times complimented. He does have his moments where he hates Injustice and bullying, so at times he may step in without thinking for his own sake. Although, there were other times there were moments where he hated people rubbing salt in his wounds, constantly reminding him or mocking him about his own personal inadequacies and being compared to his siblings and cousins.

However there are times he did show that he has a fiercely competitive spirit, but that was mostly in gaming or something that really frustrated him that made him determined to overcome that obstacle to prove people wrong. In that sense, he might have done well in the military and actually have been quite successful, but in a figurative sense… fate had dealt him a more difficult set of cards for him to work with. There was hardly anything that caught his interests, life was so boring and meaningless to him that he barely tried anymore.

Anyway, we begin with Saito who was just returning home, from the moderately peaceful but bustling parts of Akihabara. He was on his way home after having his precious gaming Laptop computer repaired by a friend in town and also returning to collect his father's kit from the launderette when his Brother asked him for a favour to pick it up for him as he forgot to on his way back from his job and left it there when his Father asked him to collect it for him as his father's job called for him urgently. The whole kit was shoved in a duffel bag as well as a spare uniform and other work related clothes because the washing machine at home was broken.

Not minding the simple errand as he was carrying the clothes and uniform in a duffel bag hanging behind his back. He was quite happy in fact, since he could now go back on the internet and play games once more as he patted his newly repaired and upgraded Gaming Laptop hanging by his side in its carrier case. He never hated his laptop, despite being quite an old one as he had it for a few years. It was still reliable and pretty powerful and it never let him down…till recently. After repairing and replacing a few parts in the laptop with more up to date hardware and software, he thought he'd check up on a few websites that he recently registered at and hoped he had a chance to finally find himself a girlfriend, as well as Steam, gotta look out for those tempting bargains.

Although, he was still a bit miffed on how it broke. It all happened because of from what he believed to be an Email that turned out to be a seemingly innocent honeypot trap and had suddenly caused his laptop to short circuit and exploded sparks of electricity by itself, thus electrocuting him… badly. Saito was gobsmacked by the incident and also rather annoyed and vexed by it, believing it to be a deadly Virus of some sorts.

He could still remember the email that was still on his mind that he obliviously answered to, believing it to be from a legit games company that he's never heard of.

 **If you were sent to a Fantasy/Medieval world, what powers would you select?**

 **Please type in your answers**

 **Please choose three starting abilities**

 **1\. …**

 **2\. …**

 **3\. …..**

It was a very unusual Email that he received that served an odd purpose that Saito knew nothing about. Saito liked a bit of fantasy every now and then as he's read quite a few light novels, Animes and Mangas that pertain towards a modern day teenager getting reincarnated or teleported into fantasy worlds, but there were only a few that he actually liked that was actually very well thought of and really detailed. He especially liked the ones that actually show how realistic, dark and gritty a fantasy medieval world would really be, as well as a few lighthearted moments that wouldn't hurt the story much.

Overall, it certainly would not be all sunshine and rainbows as well as fan fucking service that ruins the series and its story by de-railing from canon or realistic common sense drastically and altering everything from the story just so we can see more tits and ass and more stereotypical BS you'd expect from a low budget and unimaginative anime series that lasts only for 1 season.

Thinking on his answer, he answered honestly to himself that if he was teleported to another world then he would be in the dark by himself with no modern earth tech, clothing, food, personal things and all types of gizmos on his person he would sorely miss, even his secret porn/Hentai stash he has hidden in his tablet computer in an encrypted folder because who needs magazine stashes of hentai when it could be easily found. In short, Saito would be **well** out of his comfort zone. 'Pfft! Screw magic and swords, I want a gun' was what he typically thought as his weapons Otaku nature spoke to him.

As he contemplated on his answer towards the unknown Email address, he thought up his answer and firmly stood by it as he submitted his answer without hesitation.

Without further ado, he immediately inputted the abilities he wanted into the text boxes.

1\. **(The ability to summon/create weapons and soldiers that can wield them)**

 **2\. (The ability to command weapons and the soldiers that wield them)**

 **3\. (The ability to summon/create munitions, resources, people and facilities necessary to operate and maintain the weapons and soldiers that are summoned)**

Feeling satisfied by his results as he agreed with his third ability, what good is a weapon if it can't be maintained. Once he was finished, he tried to submit the Email…

 ****ERROR!****

 **[You have inputted more than three abilities. You may take these abilities, but some restrictions will apply to them. Do you accept?** **YES** **/NO]**

Saito read the sudden email and without thinking it through, he just shrugged and clicked on yes… and that's the story so far on how his laptop broke down in a spectacle that was quite…shocking.

Now learning harshly from his stupid mistake, he decided to ignore every email he does not recognise without doing the proper research into them first, as what common sense has been dictating ever since, but his decided to be absent the day he read that email.

But he was glad to have his laptop back after paying for a hefty sum of money that he had to earn by himself and now he can go back to what he enjoys best in his life, gaming, manga, anime, Fanfiction, novels, and other Otaku related things. Although, what he really wanted was something to really spice up his otherwise monotonous, boring and predictable daily life and to get his parents off of his back. However, instead of discovering it on the internet like an email that shocked him, literally… he found it in the middle of the street, staring right at him.

It all happened when he was walking past the train station on his way home when suddenly a shining mirror-like unidentifiable object appeared right in front of him. Saito stopped to take a good long look at it. His curiosity wasn't as large as the cat's was when it got itself killed nor was it similar to certain oblivious anime boys who had the curiosity about twice or even thrice more powerful than that of a normal person than what is considered realistic, where most people would simply walk past it, ignoring everything and everyone else. Saito however, was the only person who actually did notice it for some odd reason.

It was a large ellipse like thing, about two meters high and one meter wide, with no substantial thickness, or in simple terms it looked like a floating pool of water, in mid-air. Then he noticed it was actually floating a little above the ground.

This strange sight piqued his interest, massively. "What is this? Am I on crazy pills or something?" he wondered, scrutinising this sparkling mirror-like object that everyone else ignored, I mean were they blind or was it just him seeing it?. "What the hell am I looking at? Some trick of the light? I've never seen or heard of any kind of phenomenon like this." He considered sidestepping it, but the curiosity within him took full control and got the better of him. He wanted to see what would happen if he were to walk through it, which every normal person who does not understand the unknown would consider it to be a **BAD** idea. Saito knew this, so he tried to be as cautious as possible.

'No, maybe I shouldn't' He tried to tell himself, keyword: tried. 'But it's just a couple of tests, nothing more' he reasoned to himself before throwing caution out the window, six stories high off the ground.

What he did first was to pick up a small pebble that was by his feet and then proceeded to throw it experimentally at the floating pool like water. The pebble simply disappeared into the middle of the mirror/ pool-like object as it rippled like water.

'Oh, Okay?' he simply thought. When he checked the other side, the pebble was nowhere to be seen or found. He thought it simply baffling and that there was no way that the impossible just happened. So, the next thing he did was he pulled out his house key from out of his pocket and he poked the mirror-like object with the tip of the key.

The result…nothing happened.

Withdrawing the key, he examined it, but nothing about it had changed, it was still simply there… just staring at him. Saito made a final judgement that there wouldn't be any immediate danger if he walked through, which only tempted him further to do it.

In the end, even though he knew he shouldn't but he did it anyway, he stepped forward towards it. It was much like opening up a manga just after deciding you were finally going to do nothing but study or train from now on, but then later on you get distracted by something shiny, new and interesting.

What happened next, he immediately regretted his idiotic decision that will haunt him for years, as an intense shock that assaulted his senses. He suddenly recalled a time when he stumbled onto an electric fence that was meant for holding back cattle and the wires that were running an electric current went straight through his body, it was the worst pain he could remember feeling at that time that was almost similar to the one he was feeling now, It felt a lot like that. Saito fainted before the next thing he realised was a great big forceful tug that pulled him into the now identified portal before the next thing he realised was like falling through a void.

Suddenly he saw a bright blue text box, with text similar to the one on the Email a few days ago. And he was seeing things, just appearing right in front of him.

 **Welcome!**

 **Username: Saito Hiraga**

 **Species/Race: Human (Asian/Japanese )**

 **Class Occupation: (Commander)**

 **Current World/continent: ?/Halkeginia**

 **Your three starting abilities and class have already been selected**.

( **The ability to summon weapons and soldiers that can wield them)**

 **(The ability to command weapons and the soldiers that wield them)**

 **(The ability to summon munitions, resources, people and facilities necessary to operate and maintain the weapons and soldiers that are summoned)**

(**ERROR!**)

 **[There are more than three abilities that have been selected. You may take these abilities, however restrictions will apply to them.**

 **You selected:** **YES** **/NO]**

 **Please wait 7%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **100%**

 ***Bing!***

 **Congratulations, your powers have been approved and have been fully installed into your soul. Just do what you think is best. Good luck in this new world, and try not to die.**

 **X Mysterious Benefactor X**

The Textbox faded away and the light soon enveloped him and the voices soon disappeared.

 **Stand by for updates**

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he felt the painful current of pain just coursing through his head as if he just felt a an electrical shock that felt like something was trying to brute force its way into his head that he was beginning to see multiple images of... he would've contemplated on it for a moment, but he suddenly found himself in a strange environment surrounded by people who looked very out of the ordinary and not a single recognisable Japanese person was in sight.

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly called out to him as his consciousness came around and realising where he was. He found himself lying on his back on a grassy area instead of hardened concrete only to look up towards a Girl with the brightest and glossiest pink hair he has ever seen on a person who was examining his face, and behind her he realised was a bright blue cloudy sky which told him that he should probably sit up by now.

The girl seemed to be close to his age, somewhere in her teens. She wore an unusual black cloak and underneath all that she wore a white blouse and a grey pleated skirt almost like a really drab school uniform. She was kneeling down, inspecting him and was astonished by his face, or so he thought.

'Despite the odd look about her, pink hair and all, she's pretty cute'. His Bright azure blue eyes danced upon the stage of her flawless, white skin and strawberry blonde hair. 'She doesn't look like any European person I've ever seen. Is she really foreign?' In fact, the girl must be foreigner, a cute, doll-like foreigner. Actually, when I first heard her… she looks and speaks like she is from Europe, France or Belgium perhaps?' he thought to himself as he judged this girl right in front of him. He then found out that he managed to surprise himself as he actually found out that he was capable of deducing this girl in a rather logical sort of way… which he rarely ever does.

'Still, that's some kind of weird school uniform she's wearing isn't it? I've never seen anything like it? Private school perhaps?' he analysed this strange person right in front of him. And once again he frowned as he had made yet another logical thought. 'Why do I feel like everything's clearer now? Like I understand things I never did before?' he muttered silently to himself as his head throbbed painfully.

Saito then realised that he was still lying on the ground, face up, though he was unsure of how he had gotten there to which he recalled that strange phenomenon. 'Fuck me, that's right! I was in Akihabara only a few min-… actually I don't know how much time has passed, but still… I was definitely in Akihabara not that long ago. In fact, where the hell am I?' he wondered

He raised his head to take a look around. A crowd of people in similar black cloaks were curiously examining him like he was some sideshow in a circus. In the distance, on an endlessly rich grassy plain in a courtyard, he saw a huge castle with massive stone walls, just like the ones seen all over in Europe, mostly in Britain, France, and Germany etc.

'It feels just like a fantasy, or is it just the air around here?' he mused to himself before he winced at the sudden pain in his head. 'Oh wow, my head is really killing me.' Giving his head a shake but winced as his head really didn't agree with him on doing that right now.

He answered to the girl, in what was pretty much a broken form of French. He knew what language she was speaking of course, but he barely used it as he never went to France or Belgium before, oh yeah… those lessons were really paying off alright. He just sort of understood what she was talking about, she wanted him to introduce himself " **… Hello...Name…Hiraga Saito. An-"**

"Where are you from, commoner?" She suddenly cut him off, feeling displeased by his lack of understanding of the common tongue of her country.

'Rude much, cutting me off like that' He thought with a light frown at her snappish attitude.

Not minding that he was being mostly ignored right now, he took his time to observe his surroundings. He noticed that everyone around him carried some sort of stick in their hand and wore the same uniform as the girl in front of him. 'Did I really wander into a private school or something?' but his thoughts were interrupted by the jeering of some nearby students.

'Great, why do I feel as if I'm in some Isekai series or some shit like that?' he mentally groaned to himself.

"Louise, what were you thinking, summoning commoners with the 'Summon Servant' spell? " someone asked across the courtyard, and everyone but the girl who was looking at his face started to laugh and jeer like a pack of wilds hyenas.

"I... I just made a little mistake!" The poor girl in front of Saito shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell, but Saito noticed that she was bit crestfallen at all of the negative attention aimed at her.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened." One student guffawed.

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

Saito was now looking around the courtyard. It appeared that the girl looking into Saito's face was named Louise le blanc de l-err… 'Oh fuck it, already forgot her name' Valliere or something like that. And Saito was still confused and clueless as to what was going on. Poor guy looked like a lost kid in a shopping mall.

Either way, this was no private school he recognised. The kinds of buildings he saw, nobody else would see that just anywhere in Japan. This particular medieval castle/fort was one he did not recognise, and it also looked as if it was new. He pondered to himself on those facts as if the scenery was more interesting than what's going on right now.

'Could it be a movie or TV show set? Are they filming something?' But then Saito thought all of a sudden that it made no sense to him for it to be one, and later scoffed inwardly to himself for thinking up of that cliché reason. 'Pfftt! As if that's the stereotypical clichéd case, I don't see any cameras or sets anywhere, and I can't see the director or producer either. This kind of scenery, I don't really recall anything like this existing anywhere, and it looks pretty new or well maintained. Is it a new theme park perhaps? Nah, that's extremely unlikely. Otherwise I would've heard it on social media or on the news by now. But still…why was I sleeping here?' he pondered to himself. 'Is this really happening?' he tried to think to himself but the commotion happening outside of his concentration was bugging him and so he looked on towards what was making such a huge fuss.

"Mr. Colbert!" The girl, this Louise whatever her name is pronounced, shouted.

The crowd suddenly parted to let through a middle-aged balding man. Saito looked at him oddly as he thought that it was a very weird fashion sense for this person to have because the man looked absolutely ridiculous and thought to himself that he himself would be caught dead walking around like that in public. The man in question carried what looked to be a big wooden staff and he was covered from his neck and right down to his shins in a black robe, like a wizard or a mage.

'What the hell is this guy on? I think he's a bit too old to be cosplaying like a wizard. Isn't he what, in his 40s? Is he even alright in the head or is there a cosplay event on nearby?' Saito thought to himself until he noticed that he suddenly was gripped with anxiety. He could understand his anxiety as what if this was some sort of black cult sect like bullshit? But Saito could only smirk to himself at the ludicrous thought. 'Oh come off it Saito, it can't be like that… But they could have put me to sleep somehow and brought me here while I was taking a walk out in in town. Yeah that makes better sense, but for what reason though? That… thing, whatever that was must have been a trap, like an angler fish in the bottom of the ocean trap. If not any of these and I'm going insane? Then I'm all out of ideas to explain my way out of this!' he briefly mentally panicked and he thought he was going to have a panic attack until a spark hit his mind and all of a sudden… he was calm again.

'What the-?... for a second I thought I was going to lose my mind for a second there?' Saito frowned to himself as things were getting far stranger than what was happening around him, so he decided that he ought to stay quiet until he understood what was going on, lest he jumps to quick conclusions.

So far, the girl named Louise seemed to be in a state of panic and desperation. She seemed to be begging towards the middle aged man who must be a teacher of some sorts to redo something and was gesticulating frantically.

'What's gotten her so worked up? And why isn't the teacher stopping the other kids from blatantly picking on her quite obviously, he's not doing a very good job with that.' He mused silently to himself as he never said a word as he watched on with a stone cold expression on his face. He hated bullies, but he never made a move until someone could explain the situation to him.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?" the teacher enquired.

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" the pink haired girl begged.

'Summoning? She said summoning, right? Like in the fantasy games? The fuck's all that about?' Saito looked on in befuddlement, barely recognising the words that were said. Well, it sort of sounded like French, only that there were some odd words mixed in there that threw him off a bit.

Mr Colbert, the man wearing the black robe, shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" she looked at him, her hopes dashed.

"Because, Louise, it's strictly forbidden. When you move up to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did. However, it appears you have somehow managed to summon a human commoner, which has caused quite some confusion for us because… well, there hasn't ever been anyone who summoned a human familiar before, at least I don't think there was one before." He muttered to himself at the end after pointing towards the boys to which he raised a confused eyebrow at.

'That weirdo's pointing at me… What's he's saying about me? Argh, I can't understand a damn thing!' He slightly glared at the man before he shook his head after another bout of painful headaches and still wondering what was happening to him.

"Furthermore, your elemental speciality is decided by the familiar that you summon. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him as your familiar" he said with finality.

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!" the girl was now making up excuses to mask her complaints as she interjected him.

Everyone nearby had laughed at that point she had made to which Louise scowled at them, but the laughter did not stop as they howled on uproariously like hyenas.

'They're still not making any sense to me. What the hell are they saying? I don't understand shit around here! What are these people talking about!? How did I fucking end up here of all places!? It has to be one of those New crazy Religious cults, despite how retarded that sounds! The safest thing to do is to take the first opportunity and to get the hell out of here before I lose my mind! I mean really!? Where is this place exactly!? Was I smuggled to a foreign country or something!?... Oh Shit!... A kidnapping! That must be what this is all about! I've been kidnapped!... Crap! I'm in real trouble here!' Saito mentally thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to ignore the fact that he was cussing up a storm in his head until he felt calmer all of a sudden from his brief episode of rage and anxeity.

"This is a strict tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions to the rule. I'm sorry but **he** -" The middle-aged wizard cosplayer pointed at Saito. "May be a commoner, but as long as he was summoned by you, he must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual takes precedence over every rule, there is no other way around it. So therefore, you have to make him your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..." Louise sank her shoulders in disappointment and slight despair as her pride took a huge dent.

"Well then, continue with the ritual." Colbert nodded his head towards Saito

"With… th-this… commoner?" she looked aghast and stuttered at what he just said as if he said something offensive.

Colbert sighed "Yes, with him. Now please hurry up. The next class will begin any minute from now, so how much more time is this ritual binding going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon one. So Hurry and form a contract with him, please." Everyone voiced their agreement towards the teacher and began their jeering.

Louise just stared at the boy as if she was troubled greatly by something.

By this time, Saito had already lost interest in what was happening and was too busy trying to get a signal on his smartphone, completely ignorant of the fact that the pink haired girl was looking his way and was blatantly ignoring her and everyone else as he was pacing about waving his phone around, desperately trying to find a signal.

Louise took notice of the actions of her commoner familiar and was frankly getting annoyed by his frequent waving with that strange black rectangular glass object in his hands with a pretty picture on it.

"Familiar!" Louise addressed him.

He didn't respond to her verbally as he just raised his free index finger at her, telling her to wait one minute. However, Louise didn't get modern Earth society's hand gestures, so she looked up at the sky instead of waiting around.

A tic mark was soon gained on her head as she felt as if she was being insulted somehow as this commoner had turned his back towards her as if he was mocking her, but he was only moving to another location to get a better signal

"Hey, Familiar!" she raised her voice in order to get his attention and also grabbed onto his sleeve that was holding the strange black rectangular device that looked like it was powered by magic.

 **"What!?"** Saito answered a bit too bluntly and aggressively, annoyed that this rude girl had to yank his arm so hard that he almost dropped his phone. He also gave a bit of a glare of annoyance, with the intense but intimidating blue eyes adding a somewhat intimidating stare effect on her that unnerved her.

'Huh? Was I really that intimidating to her? I didn't really mean to... Was I really that scary looking? I was only a bit annoyed that she almost made me drop my phone, that's all. Well, I'm a bit overprotective with my things and I get easily pissed when someone touches or grabs onto me all of a sudden, and not in a nice way.' He tried to argue against that, but sweat dropped as he did kind of contradict himself.

The girl looked a bit put off by the curt response but ignored it for now as she didn't want to cause more of a scene than it already is. "Hmph! Familiar, kneel!" she huffed before she commanded him to drop onto one knee as he was lot taller than her at 6'0ft. It's always handy to eat well and better, but the same couldn't be said compared to her short stature. She spoke as if he was trying to hold authority over him, as if it meant something to Saito before just shrugged and shook his head in response and gestured that he still couldn't understand her, albeit barely.

Louise then tried to talk him into getting him to kneel, but he still wasn't budging. She even tried to get a bit forceful with him by pulling on his sleeve but that only served to annoy him more as he just shook her off like an annoying fly before ignoring her and went back to his phone instead of having to deal with the pink haired brat.

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation and frustration as the language barrier was a bit of a problem. She would've given up on this one if she could, as this one seemed a bit… brutish, uncaring, dark, and a bit cold for her tastes, not to mention too boorish, defiant, and rude…but she couldn't, her honour and code demands that she must take this commoner as a familiar, unless she disappoints and shames herself and her family name. What would her mother think of her then?

" _ **Where the hell is this place? There's no Wi-Fi or anything here?**_ **"** Saito muttered out irritably.

Before The Japanese teen could respond, he was suddenly kicked in the back of his knee joint and he stumbled down to one knee before he felt himself being pulled down by a frustrated Louise who was most annoyed at being ignored and disregarded.

Saito grunted and raised a confused but aggravated brow at the rough display he was getting just to make him kneel. " **Oi, don't you think you're being a bit too rough with me? What sort of kinky shit are you trying to pull off here?"** he grunted whilst he made a jab at her impulsive actions, only for said jab to pass right over her head as she was ignoring him and could not understand him either.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar." She chanted those words over, like a magic spell, and touched Saito's forehead with the tip of the stick and then Saito found that her lips were then slowly drawing closer to his.

" **What are you doing**?" he asked uncomfortably, drawing his head away from hers'

"Just stay still!" Louise said a touch of irritation in her voice as her face got closer.

Saito felt mildly disturbed at what could only be described as a forced first kiss that was going to happen to him right now and that it was an extremely awkward moment to witness and be a victim of " **Oi, pinkie?... I'm flattered, really I am, but I barely know you and this kiss is way too sudden, even for you. As flattering as it is to have a girl that wants to kiss me, but at least let me buy you dinner first if you want to try that again with me, or is it the other way around here? And forgive me for asking, but how old are you? Because I'm a bit worried here..."** He tried to diffuse this rather confusing and bizarre situation, but could only kick himself mentally for saying that out loud. Luckily, there was such a heavy language barrier that no one could understand him or they weren't even paying attention to him.

"Argh! I told you to stay still!" Louise grabbed Saito's face roughly with her left hand, tugging his hair quite painfully.

Saito pursed his lips together, put off by this girl's rough handling on himself " **Ow! That's just uncalled for! There's no need to be so forceful with me here!"** he tried to call out to her as Saito gritted his teeth at the manhandling and would've swatted her hands away after the rough treatment, but Saito soon realised that she wasn't listening and soon cut him off from speaking.

 **"Mmph!..."** Saito's eyes widened in shock as Louise's lips joined together with Saito's.

'What is even happening here? I'm so confused… Wait…that was my first kiss…That was my first fucking stolen kiss!... why do I feel so…used? My kiss had to be stolen in this weird ass remote place in the middle of fuck knows where by this weird pink haired midget girl whose motives I still haven't a fucking clue on what's she's thinking about' he raged on, mentally. 'I thought that my first kiss would be more… special… Actually, I don't really care what it's like as long as I get a kiss from a cute girl, but still! Also, why didn't I just push her off!? I had every right to!' he mused to himself.

Louise removed her lips. "It is done." Her face was all red after the kiss. 'Is this idiot embarrassed by her boldness? Or Is she regretting her little kiss just now?' Saito thought with mild look of a gobsmacked fish.

" **Okay, now that was random. Do you normally kiss strangers you don't know around here?"** Saito asked her as a jab but Louise ignored him as if he wasn't there, but it was more to do with the language barrier, again.

Saito frowned at the haughty nature of this girl 'You just kissed me for no damn good reason and now you're dismissing me as if I'm nothing important? How cold… I feel as if I **was** just used and discarded like a wet tissue. Hmph, glad we're not dating. Really, who are these people I'm still fucking wondering?... Damn it all, I am really getting stressed out right now. I just want to go home right now if anyone would be so kind as to tell me where it is! I just want to go home and go on my computer that I still have with me so that's good, so glad it wasn't stolen whilst I was unconscious, so I'm thankful for that.' Saito thought getting increasingly annoyed before he calmed down in an instant via this strange perk.

"You have failed the 'Summon Servant' spell many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." Colbert said happily, praising the girl for her success, but the students were not all that phased by her success and had other ideas and thoughts about her said success.

"It's only just because he's a commoner." A Male student scoffed and waved it all off.

"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make such a contract. And that's if she manages to summon one without blowing it up" A girl Student sneered.

Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"

"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero." Laughed a girl with gorgeous curly blonde hair styled like drills and cute freckles on her face as she mocked her along with the rest of the classmates.

'Wow, these people are animals.' Saito deadpanned at the crowd of hyenas as they laughed and jeered at Louise and to some extent himself, if he could understand what they were saying to him then he would have the right and reason to shut them up for good, but he couldn't, so it didn't concern him in the slightest. He's seen shit like this before, where the losers of the school were targets of the large majority school. The kids in said school were just a dumb flock of sheep that followed through with the bullying of one poor boy or girl all because they were different from them… and they had no reason or right to bully said person, they did it because they thought they could, like it was the most popular pop culture in school right now or the lsoers must be put in palce liek soem kind of social hierarchy or some shit like that, same with these freaks.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency the Flood just insulted me!" The girl cried out indignantly.

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!" the offended blonde with drill like hair cried back in offense.

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero." The blondie huffed.

The two girls argued until the teacher finally did his job and stepped in. "Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." The middle-aged wizard cosplayer interjected and chastised his students.

Whilst Saito was half listening and half contemplating on what is going on. He suddenly felt as if his body was starting to heat up, or more specifically his left hand.

" **Aaah! Shit!"** Saito suddenly stood up waving his hand around as if it was on fire. " **I'm burning up!"** he cried.

Louise ignored his cries and waved it off as him being a wimp "It will all be over soon, just wait it out. It's only The Familiar Runes being inscribed." Louise said, irritated, but when she turned around to look at her familiar making an embarrassment out of herself, Saito was right up in her face with an angry look.

" **What the hell did you just do to me!? What's happening to me!? Why is my hand like this!?"** he demanded answers off of her. Unaware that his previously mentioned new skill Intimidation was already active and it was in overdrive, fuelling his fury and adrenaline.

Louise, not expecting such a hostile confrontation jumped back in fright and stumbled back and landed on her butt with a thud as she let out a cute "Kya!" but Saito was not fazed by all that as he demanded answers whilst his hand was on fire, figuratively speaking.

Fortunately, Colbert stepped forward and pressed his own hand on Saito's shoulders, firmly. Saito's anger stopped for a brief moment as he stared at the hand that was gripping his shoulder tightly. He could tell by the look of his calloused hands, all the rough texture and toughness and the way he presented himself shows that this man used to be a soldier or a warrior at some point in his life. This was a man whose spilt blood on his hands. He should know because he was raised by a militaristic family and his uncle on his mother's side of the family was also Special Forces and he's seen his hands up close. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked into his eyes as he could see the man for who he was by the warnings that this man produced by his sharp glare. However, despite his strong presence and aura that he was letting off, it seemed to be watered down by quite a fair bit, he also let off a hint of kindness, understanding and responsibility towards his students as well.

"That will be enough, Familiar, or whatever you wish to be called as we don't know what to call you just yet." Colbert told him, but Saito could only stare at him in confusion and a tilt of his head as he didn't get a word of what he just said.

"You don't understand me, don't you?" he tried to communicate with some easy to understand basic hand signals he knew. Fortunately, he answered with just a shrug and a shake of his head.

Colbert nodded and prepared a spell and casted it over the young lad.

"Can you understand me now?" he asked as he waved his staff and a few bright sparkles were produced from said staff.

Saito looked at him oddly. "I don't know what you just did, but all of a sudden you're speaking in Japanese. Why didn't you just say so after all this time?"

Colbert just blinked in confusion "Ja-Pan-knees?... I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, and all I just did was use a basic translating spell so you we can communicate to each other no matter the language barrier." He responded, puzzled by his reaction and his sudden question.

"What the fu—you know what, never mind." He shook his head and pointed at his hand that was writhing and trembling in pain whilst he was clutching his left hand. "Explain this, now! Why's my hand like this!?" he yelled out at him, almost feeling like he was about to pass out.

Colbert was not deterred by his rude outburst and aggressive behaviour, but Louise certainly was.

"How dare you! To speak to our teacher this way! As well as a noble at that! How despicable! You will cease your impudence at once and apologise, familiar!" She said so haughtily as she had her hand on her hip, her nose held up high and her left index finger pointing at him with authority, showing off her somewhat apparent almighty authority that Saito didn't recognise.

Saito only looked her way for a brief moment, like someone who would address an annoyance. "Was I talking to you?" he said with a tone of aggravation and indifference.

"Wha-" Lousie flinched at his tone.

"No? Good! Let the grownups speak here, little girl" he waved her off as he turned back to Colbert.

"L-L-Little girl!...You stupid commoner! I'll have you know that I'm 16 years old! You don't look any older than I am!" She spluttered indignantly and furiously whilst the students giggled to themselves at her ire.

Saito turned his head back at her with an eyebrow raised in slight disbelief. "Could've fooled me." he muttered loud enough for her to hear. Who could blame him for making such thoughts and comments, that girl was seriously underdeveloped. She must be lacking the proper things in her diet for her to be that stunted at her age, but she certainly did fit into the cute Loli category his perverted mind whispered pervy things to him. Not even some the girls at his school were that short and flat, even the late bloomers.

Louise was about to lash out at him until Colbert intervened by answering his question.

"To answer your questions from earlier, those were just the familiar runes being inscribed onto your hand, signifying the contract between master and familiar. Well compared to you and the rest of the familiars here, they're given runes to boost their intelligence and make them more semi-sentient in order to become better trained" he explained to him.

Saito after hearing this felt uncomfortable all of a sudden "Isn't that like Master and servant?" he asked him, biting down on his venomous thoughts about that.

Colbert nodded slightly at the similarities "It's sort of similar, yes."

Then Saito bluntly asked him without hesitance "So, I'm a slave then?" he pointed at himself.

Colbert looked at him aghast. "Wha-? No, you're…"

Saito could only scoff in response at his attempts of defending the ritual spell "Call me what you will, old man, but this familiar summoning as you put it sounds as if it is just slavery, plain and simple. Especially if you were to do that to a sentient human is like comparing me to some sort of animal to be branded and used as a glorified pet or cattle. And what did you say earlier? Mind conditioning? Is there something I should be concerned about here?" he said so stoically but also in a clear warning of "Choose your words carefully" that it left Colbert stunned by his cold explanation and the brutal degradation of a sacred spell that was the familiar summoning ritual that has been used for thousands of years and had been criticised by a commoner who understood it, but disregarded it's integrity in a matter of a minute.

"Well…You have to understand that the summoning ritual was not originally intended for humans. However, considering that Miss Valleire here summoned you, you were rather more of an accidental summoning In a more…politer term, but at the same time, a completely unheard of coincidence. It's never been seen or heard of before in history for a human to be summoned as a familiar, as far as I'm aware." He said as he looked over at his hand, pondering about something.

Saito, despite questioning the validity of the existence of magic, appeared to be more understanding as he at least calmed down a bit. "So it's like that?... This has never happened before, whatever that is?…Fuck it, I don't know…Can you send me back?"

"Pardon?" Colbert blinked

"Back through the portal I mean, or reverse summoning? I don't know, I'm not an expert in this magical nonsense!" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'Nonsense!? How dare that stupid commoner insult our magic that is blessed by the Founder!' Louise seethed at the comment he just made.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Colbert shook his head.

Saito face faulted at that "Huh?...And why the fuck not?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Language, please" he chastised to him, but he was not having any of it.

"Whatever, why can't you send me back home?" he said as he brushed his chastising tone off his shoulders, clearly agitated by his response.

"It's… a one way summoning spell." Colbert sweat dropped nervously.

"One way? As in…you're not serious, are you?" Saito gulped anxiously.

"I'm afraid I am. Do you live quite far away by any chance? I'm sure you could send a letter to your family to explain your situation." He tried to at least sympathise with him a little.

Saito could only glare at him dryly for saying that comment, but he brushed his concerns aside. "No, that's okay…So tell me, where is this place?" he at least tried to start gathering up what amount of intel he can gather from him as common sense dictated to him as did his family, no matter the pain he was feeling of being separated from his home.

"Ah, you're in the Tristanian Academy of Magic" he said explaining to him of where he is, but he only managed to get one sentence in before Saito felt light headed and collapsed unceremoniously flat of his face.

 **System update complete!**

 **Commencing system restart!**

Saito didn't know what happened at that moment, but all he knew was that there had been another text box in front of his view, informing him about a hefty update and the system needed to restart in order to upload all available features successfully, hence why his face met with the grass.

By the time Saito came round, he noticed that he was not outside anymore but in a rather spacious bedroom that looked to be about 12 tatami mats in size. If you treated the window as south, the bed would be situated on the west side, the door would be to the north, and a big wardrobe would stand to the east. The entire room looked like valuable antiques, worth more than Saito's pitiful salary that he earns part time.

He figured that this Louise girl had somehow brought him here once he had manged to regain consciousness or someone volunteered to carry him here.

'Oh, carry me to a fucking bedroom and not anywhere that has anything medical related or a doctor or nurse anywhere in sight at all, and nor am in a bed. That could've been a seizure for all I know, at least I hope it wasn't.' He tried to rant out but his head was killing him.

He woke up sweating, cold, his throat dry, dehydrated and exhausted which confused him because he knew that physically he was fine. His mind was just playing tricks on him that's all, right? And then he started to remember memories, memories that weren't his. Some of them weren't that bad, but some were downright horrible memories to live through that made him shudder from reminiscence of the experience and he began to feel sick from it, but something was keeping him mostly from freaking out and forcing him to remain clam.

The memories contained moments where men were fighting each other, whether it be melee weapons, guns, tanks, planes or even ships, he saw nothing but war. It was like he saw history with his own eyes , from the Spartans, the romans, the Saxons, the Vikings, the medieval times, the samurai, the Chinese dynasty, Napoleon, the French revolution, the Wild West, WW1 and 2, the cold war and the present day. He saw through the eyes of the soldier of what it was like to face of horde of blood thirsty men, to plummet into an enemy cruiser in a plane filled with explosives, Peering up at the sky whenever you hear the hellish scream of that one dive bomber that's been harassing you for days, and then drowning in the deep blue sea when your ship is the one sinking and even being the one responsible of the one ship who had been sunk by the opposing ship, through both of the eyes of the one who got shot and the one who had taken the shot.

As he reminisced through all of those memories, Saito felt a cold sense of dread settling in his heart and stomach. He just witnessed the brutal nature of humanity in just a span of a few moments, and he now understands many things that he shouldn't. Not once in Saito's life had he ever felt the slightest bit of resentment towards himself and his own curiosity until today. 'This is so messed up… curse me and my stupid curiosity that led me into this situation! I should've just ignored it like everyone else!' he grumbled. 'Well, if I'm lucky it probably might have been all a dream.' he silently wished to himself.

"You're finally awake I see."

'And there goes that hope' he jerked his body in surprise as reality revealed its ugly head and there standing at the edge of the room was the same girl who kissed him earlier.

"I've contemplated on this to the point of getting a stomach ache, but I've given up and accepted you as my familiar. So you better feel honoured." She said ever so snobbishly. "Despite the fact of all the trouble you've given me on the first day, I'm going to let bygones be bygones and pretend it never happened."

'Oh thanks! How compassionate of you...' Saito rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner, clearly offended by this bratty girl.

Louise raised an eyebrow but she later shrugged her curiosity off, no longer caring of the actions of her Familiar and so she made her way to the set of Drawers and began to undress herself.

Saito found this out the hard way as he just saw her skirt slide down her porcelain like legs and then she began to unbutton her shirt to the point she was only in her underwear.

'What the actual fuck is she doing? Is she that confident and bold in stripping in front of strangers or is she..' Saito had a small blush forming on his face as he looked up and saw that this girl was stripping right in front of him and was soon cut off when his face was soon hit by her clothes, underwear included, that she had just removed.

"Wash these for tomorrow." She said it offhandedly whilst she was putting on a nightgown.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing!?" Saito spluttered as he had got an eyeful of a semi-naked Louise who was now in what was clearly nightwear.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to bed." She answered simply and dismissively.

"So you like… have no shame in changing in front of another man" he gaped at her boldness or stupidity.

"Man? What man? I don't see a man. In fact I didn't feel anything by being watched by my familiar." She appeared to say it so mockingly as if she was rubbing salt into the wound of his male pride, or she didn't care for his existence at all.

'This girl…is pissing me off!' his eye was twitching like mad. That comment was exactly what you thought of when being watched by a pet dog or cat. And she just flat out insulted him with no remorse. Not to mention that she just dared to call him a familiar, that just won't do.

"I'm tired, so don't bother me anymore." She yawned and was about to climb into bed.

"Hold on! I have so many questions to ask you first, like, who are you? Where the hell am I and where do I sleep!?" Saito tried to ask, only to get a finger pointing at the bed of hay he just slept on previously. No wonder he felt so itchy when waking up and full of cramps. And she only answered his first question verbally but only as a tired murmur that he only got a few words out of it like Valliere so he gathered that was her surname from now on until he gets corrected because the full name she murmured out was just random words to him.

"Do you think I'm some sort of animal to you?" Saito questioned/accused her about his questionable state of bed, or lack thereof.

"You're my familiar, even though you are not exactly what I wanted like a dragon or a manticore, but I suppose I'm stuck with you from now on. Hmph! Even a dog would've been better... Now as for your sleeping arrangements, you're welcome to sleep in here, but I expect you to prove your worth. Otherwise, you can sleep outside. Now do shut up and wash my clothes by morning or else you won't get breakfast by the morrow." She told him curtly.

'Did she just compare me to a dog?' his hand flexed into a fist several times before relaxing.

" **Who in the hell do you think you are!? I am not some slave for you to order around**!" he yelled at her, his anger and his built up his ever increasing rage that would make his rants unrelenting… but that only sounded good in his head. Truthfully, he'd calmed himself down somehow and had decided to think things through logically instead, weird as it sounded as he was more than likely to have burst a blood vessel when in this pink harpy's presence.

By this point, as Louise plonked herself down on her comfortable and luxurious looking bed (by her standards), she informed/demanded that she should be woken up by sunrise, or as Saito translated it into 7:00AM tomorrow morning. Saito sighed tiredly as he thought to himself 'It's probably best to recon the area first, for the time being I'll comply with her wishes for now, and I'll make sure to deal with her attitude somehow some other time, when I get round to it and get a good grasp of my surroundings first.' He thought to himself as he made himself promise to shut that pinkette's self-righteous, bratty, petulant and overly prideful mouth up for good. 'Or maybe put it to better use' he thought to himself in a more serious sense of thought before it turned into something a bit more perverted before he shook his head of those thought 'Heh, As if that'll happen!...I wish' He chuckled to himself as he then thought of Home.

The idea of returning home may or may not be feasible depending on the location, he's read plenty of Isekai (Teleported to another world, mainly fantasy) novels, anime and manga and such content to know where this was going as he couldn't help but agree with himself on that. Despite that he now knows that Magic does indeed exist here, so there might be a spell that allows him to traverse through worlds. The chances of finding a spell like that is… well, extremely unlikely… if not downright impossible, but it's best to be optimistic in the future as it could happen, despite the odds.

He then frowned to himself as he found out he was having a logical discussion with himself that he may as well have been talking to himself. Considering he has no friends to turn to in this place, as he could be on the other side of the world for all he knows, if that were the case he so sorely hoped, so what other choice did he have?

He sighed before he decided to leave the room with Louise's clothes and his personal belongings such as his duffle bag and his laptop with the carrier case included, he didn't trust himself leaving it in her room if she decided to nose about in his things.

Saito was in no rush to get out of the building that was actually a tower as he scaled-down the spiral staircase. Right now, he was on his own. He had nobody to turn to as his family and friends are not here right now, he only has himself to rely on and he couldn't trust anyone here to help him get home. This was his only place of shelter where he could find a place to sleep and possibly find food, also he needed information where he could find out where he was and what his situation was and to confirm his suspicions that he was in another world, despite how ridiculous it sounded to him.

As he descended from one floor to the next, the floor below Louise's bedroom, he spotted two people on the next floor below. One of them was a lanky-ish blonde (Pfft, still taller than him... and i have way more muscle than him) male who had a mop of blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt with the few top button undone, and looked to be the type who regarded himself as self-important or some other egotistical qualities whilst waving around a rose of all things in his hand that also made him believe to himself that he was some sort of Casanova playboy and he was god's gift to all females out there… Yeah, right.

He was clearly trying to woo this rather cute brunette haired girl who looked to be a school year younger than him and Saito. Annoyingly on Saito's end, It seemed to be working rather well in fact. Too well considering he was using these romantic lines that made Saito believe that he had been rehearsing those lines in front of a mirror so many times that he was over dramatising or romanticising those words so much and very badly that made Saito want to gouge his ear out with a pencil at the cringe fest he was hearing. He was making the usual generic, cheesy and standard pick-up lines look good in comparison than this embarrassment and disgrace to mankind everywhere.

Saito, although he never had a girlfriend in his normal life, shook his head in disappointment at this guy's attempts. 'Why is it always that a majority of the pretty and cute girls fall for the pretentious pretty boy assholes like him more than instead of a nice decent honest guy like me? What's he got that I don't? His words don't even sound honest and sincere about her feelings at all, it's like he thinks himself as God's gift to all girls everywhere.' He silently grumbled to himself, silently wishing he was in his shoes…well, not literally, but he seriously wanted a girlfriend or something more in his life right about now, he admitted to himself. After spending the vast majority of his teenage years of spending his time playing Virtual Dating Sims and Eroge/Hentai games as well as watching and reading tonnes of perverted hentai, anime and manga material, it started to leave a rather hollow void within himself, like something was missing in his life. At least he would've treated her right and be honest about their relationship and make the best out of it, he would've said to himself, not knowing how as he's never been in a relationship in his life.

Saito however, despite being a normal hormonal teenager, wouldn't deny that he's fantasied about having a harem of cute looking girls as well as some sexy and beautiful girls with killer looks and smoking hot bodies on more than one occasion likeany other hot blooded male, but he won't let it consume his logic and common sense and let it become his life goal or anything like that. It's just not a feasible or a realistic thing to have in modern society, but damn it he can still dream. Unless… if there was a way that it can somehow happen however, now there's a thought for another time.

Saito just sighed glumly and tiredly to himself as he walked on and tried to ignore them as best he could, he almost made it to the other end of the hallway until he got noticed by the blonde snob as he pointed at him with his novelty looking rose that he seemed to be carrying around wherever he goes.

"Say, isn't that Louise the Zero's familiar'?" he pointed at Saito, making him noticed by the girl that was with him when Saito just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, so he's the one I've been hearing about! All the first years were talking all about it. I can't believe someone actually managed to summon a human as their familiar, it's simply unheard of!" The girl named Katie exclaimed excitedly as she was at least respectable and didn't make some offhanded insult towards him as she seemed genuinely in awe and curious by the fact that by itself my current circumstance did sound amazing and fascinating. The Blonde effeminate pretty boy prick on the other hand… dismissed it all completely.

"Oh Katie, even if it's the first human to be summoned in history, he's still a commoner. Not to mention, considering his master is the **'Zero'** herself to boot. Which makes me wonder, why are you still here? Did the Zero not pay you enough for that act you pulled earlier?" The blonde twat laughed at his own joke as he just flat out insulted him, but the first year looked uncomfortable and was sneaking Saito worried glances as if she was apologising in advance to him for his attitude, afraid of offending Saito if she were to join in. Not to mention, he noticed the way her gaze was acting a bit shaky, as if she was nervous as she always looked away if he found her staring at him for too long, and the way her cheeks lit up as she started to find the boy in front of her quite handsome if she were to admit to herself in her fascination over this foreign looking boy. Which by itself was… flattering, Saito admittedly thought to himself as a girl finally looked his way and found him handsome for once in his life.

Saito, in response, sniffed derisively at that comment made by the effeminate pretty boy. 'Even this asshole thinks the same of me as that bitch upstairs.' Saito felt contempt for him, but felt appreciated for the concern and shy gesture from this younger girl. So he decided to ignore him and move on, not wanting to get involved any further.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you yet, Commoner!" Blondie called out to him.

'He just won't leave me alone, will he?' Saito frowned and turned around to confront him. "This person has a name, and it's not Commoner." He spoke dryly at this obnoxious boy.

"Yes, whatever Peasant." He waved off his comment, offhandedly. "Now, don't you owe me something?" Saito clicked his tongue in annoyance as he just added another insult towards him as if he was just taking the piss now.

"None that I recall." Saito shrugged, not caring in the slightest as he just wanted to leave.

Guiche clicked his tongue impatiently "I believe you owe me a thank you for having me to carry you all the way up to your master's dorm room. Not that I wouldn't usually, but today I felt rather generous since the Zero struggled to even drag you up to her room, despite the fact that she couldn't cast levitate to save her life. So, what do you say to your betters, familiar?" he said mockingly and expectantly with a dramatic swish of his rose.

Saito simply stared at him with a dry expression as the blonde prick's attitude was increasingly pissing him off, but he simply couldn't bring the energy to care much. "If you want a thank you, then speak to me in a way that doesn't make me want to punch you in the face and see to it that you do not outright insult or belittle me first thing for no reason, it's bad for first impressions and you're not doing so well in that regard. If you can't do any of that, then you can kiss my ass and fuck off!" he said as he turned with a flippant wave over the shoulder.

He let out a tired sigh, not in the mood to be dealing with him. No chance was he going to give him the smug satisfaction, so he simply left ignoring the spluttering, shocked and aghast expression of the blonde snobbish idiot behind and the surprised cute girl behind him as he increased his own pace down the stairs to increase the distance between them both.

As he reached the ground floor foyer, he found that there was an extravagant water fountain indoors and that there were two people sitting down beside the water fountain. The seemingly romantic couple were obviously quite close to each other as it seemed at first glance, but there was more to this picture than what met the eye. He vaguely recognised the tanned red head with the hottest looks and the most voluptuous and curvaceous body he's ever seen on a 17-18 year old girl in his life that made him question himself on whether all of that were real or not, but he can't recall to have seen the person with the sideburns in the courtyard next to her. To be honest he looked rather old to be here, what with the sideburns tall stature and broad shoulders that looks to have some muscle building up under that shirt of his and all. Well he himself was one to talk as he does look rather old than he should be himself, as well as being quite tall and reasonably built for a 17 year old himself. Saito noticed that he wore a different cloak that looked different to the black cloak the tanned red head was wearing compared to his purple cloak and the brown cloak the girl upstairs was wearing as well, does it signify the school years perhaps?

He looked over at the supposedly close couple and noticed a few details that he would've never caught before due to his slow personality. Come to think of it, he did notice he was getting more attentive than usual to these kinds of signs before like with the other couple upstairs.

'Hmm, the guy is obviously flirting out of his ass and paying her so many half-assed compliments to her beauty which seems rather hollow as he looks to be paying more attention to her body more than the girl herself. The girl just seems… hmm~, like she's heard them all before, and she looks pretty bored... like she's expected something more from him, or wants more, but definitely not from him. Overall, she's disappointed and quite annoyed by him and she just wants to leave.' He thought to himself as he analysed them both until he got a notification.

He sighed as he tried to walk on out without grabbing their attention, but only a brief curious glance from the red headed Germanian was the only person to notice him heading outside of the door, curiously wondering what the Zero's familiar was up to.

As Saito headed out of the building and into the courtyard, he could see the exit on the dark end of the courtyard. He could just make a dash for it and he would obtain his freedom there and then, but something was urging him to look up. Deciding to listen to his nagging feeling in his mind, he did what his instinct told him and looked up into the sky and noticed a very obvious and reality shattering detail that was impossible to ignore.

"Wha… were they always there?" he wanted to scream out and go ballistic as he tugged his hair out whist he was running around hysterically, But he was feeling rather calm about the situation right now.

Calm, but incredibly surprised by the recent events.

"Am I always this calm? Why am I not freaking out right now?"

 **Update complete!**

 ***Bing***

 **Tutorial**

 **Abilities – Gamer's Mind**

 **Due to previous events, you may have noticed that you feel a lot more calm and collected about certain things like in a video game. You're not emotionless, you can still feel emotion and express yourself in certain ways, but you are less likely to succumb to your emotions in any stressful and pressurising situations.**

 **This is the Gamer's mind passive ability, where it allows you to play your life like a game. Your field of vision has an active HUD that can be toggled and has all the basic necessities in an RPG game, you can choose to toggle it on or off in the main menu located in settings.**

'Well, that does it…It turns out that the E-mail has literally turned me into a walking video game right now. So, that email is responsible for all this…Wait? Hang on, I should at least try something to test this power out some more…there is a main menu, right?

 **(Summon Arms)**

 **(Status)**

 **(Construction Menu)**

 **(Personnel Menu)**

 **(Commander Abilities)**

 **(Items)**

 **(Equipment)**

 **(Map)**

 **(Help)**

 **(Settings)**

'Huh, that's neat…Erm..how to do this…Stats?' he commanded the system

 **Name**  
 **Saito Hiraga**

 **Age**

 **17**

 **Title**

 **Commander:**

 **(You have the soul of a legendary commander himself as if he is reincarnated into you. With it you are looked upon as an idol for your soldiers. Increases subordinate Rep, loyalty and morale by 100%.)**

"I… did not select this, did i?" he blinked at the absurd OPness of such a title

 **Reputation:**

 _Tristain Magical Academy: (-10 REP: Disregarded)_

 **Player Level:**

1

 **Commander Rank:**

 _ **Major**_

 **Equipment/weapons**

 **Nanolathe Fabricator Arm (** Based upon the futuristic manufacturing term of Nanolathe technology in the Total Annihilation/ Supreme Commander and Planetary Annihilation games. Although the technology itself is quite similar to the real-life process of 3D printing, is actually the reverse of this. It Works from a pre-defined hologram blueprint in memory that is placed in the desired location where a construction unit with a fabricator that sprays down microscopic particles, layer upon layer, until the desired build is complete. Also, did we forget to mention that the fabricator has been installed within your left arm? **[Equipped]**

 **Torso:**

 **Long sleeved Jacket** (Loose, Blue and white) **[Equipped]**

 **Short sleeved t shirt** (White)

 **Legwear:**

[Black Denim Jeans]

 **Footwear:**

[White Nike SB shoes]

 **Headwear:**

[None]

 **Hands/arms:**

[None]

"At least I still have my dad's clothes and uniform as spare clothes" he said gratefully. 'And this Nanolathe Fabricator? I've heard of it before as i may have played an old game that may have had this before a few years back where the construction mechanics behind it were absurd. And what the hell does it mean by that it's embedded within my left arm!?'

 **S.p.e.c.i.a.l. Stats:**

 **Strength (7)**

 **Perception (6)**

 **Endurance (8)**

 **Charisma (6)**

 **Intelligence (7)**

 **Agility (6)**

 **Luck (5)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive): Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. It also allows the user to operate with a peaceful state of mind under stressful situations or combat and grants the user Immunity to all psychological de-buffs and negative status effects. (Level: Max)**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive): Grants the user a body that allows him/her to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all physical de-buffs like poisons, toxins, drug effects etc, and also crippling injuries. (Level: Max)**

 **Gandalfr (Passive): This rune on your left hand grants the absolute mastery of any item meant for combat, from swords and pistols to artillery cannons and fighter aircraft. On physical contact with any such weapons, the Gandálfr's runes will glow, and the user/player will gain heightened strength, agility, endurance, and reflexes in addition to complete proficiency over the weapon. The runes will deactivate as soon as you let go of said weapon. The Gandalfr will also nullify damage once in battle with a weapon, but will quickly face the full brunt of the damages when he returns to normal, which may cause him to collapse out of exhaustion or even possible death.**

 **However, the runes inscribed onto your left hand have also left some sort of obedience command into your mind. Causing the familiar to obey their master's without fault.**

"Gandalfr? The hell is that about? And what's this… mind control!?... Holy shit, that does not sound good! No, wait… it's blocked for some reason?... Well, I suppose that's good then?" he breathed out in relief. "I guess I'll have to research about this later, when given the time to."

 **Nanolathe Materialisation:** **(Active) Grants the user to create/produce weapons, ammunition, supplies, vehicles and various constructions into existence. The amount of weapons, supplies and ammunition you can summon is limitless, but certain equipment is capped until you level up to increase the cap on personnel and the amount of vehicles and ordnance allowed. The Resources used to create buildings will come from your total Metal and Energy Resource points that are the required cost to build (think Total Annihilation, Supreme Commander and Planetary Annihilation) said structures, vehicles and weapons.**

"Suppose that's reasonably fair and simple, in an odd sort of sense." Saito coughed awkwardly as he read that part.

 **(Command & Conquer):**

 **The summoning ability grants the ability to the user to summon Personnel to your side.**

 **The amount of personnel and Arms you can summon is fixed at a certain level and military rank.**

 **The amount follows:**

 **Infantry Combat Personnel – 250 (1 company): You can assign any different roles to any of the summoned personnel judging by their current rankings or specialised rankings when training for a specific role in different combat/specialised logistical and other roles in your military force or base.**

 **Ordnance – 30 (This includes Artillery, towed artillery/antitank guns, Anti-aircraft guns, Rocket artillery, Rocket/missile launchers, SAM Turrets, Gun Turrets etc.)**

 **Vehicles – 30 (This includes, Cars, trucks, APCs, LAVs, Tanks etc.**

 **Aircraft – 30 (This includes Helicopters, Planes, VTOL aircraft, Jets etc.**

 **Boats/Warships – 10 (This includes boats, ships, carriers etc.)**

 **When these arms and vehicles are summoned, the number of people needed to operate it will also be summoned and will not be included as an additional cost to infantry personnel. Drivers/pilots of said vehicles can join the infantry personnel if their chosen vehicle is either out of action or destroyed, but you cannot summon any more personnel if your unit cap has been exceeded..**

 **Logistical personnel (Combat Engineer, Communication soldier, Intelligence soldier, Officer, Supply soldier, Medic, Research and development scientists etc.) are not included in the combat personnel unit cap and are thus summoned separately. The amount of logistical personnel that can be summoned is the amount needed to maintain a division, a military base or an FOB (Forward Operating Base).**

 **There is no limitation on summoning small arms and heavy arms that can be operated by 2 or 3 soldiers or more.**

 **Caution! You cannot summon personnel when you are currently engaged in combat. You can only summon when you are not engaged with an enemy. But you can still summon weapons.**

"…Oh, shit… what the hell have I made?" He gaped at the spectacle of the sheer potential of his ability and then laughed sheepishly? "This reminds me exactly like those RTS games with the accelerated construction mechanics and things like that." he said to himself before a helpful tip screen just popped up in view.

 ***Ping!***

 **[Structure of infantrymen]**

 **When summoning a soldier; the age, sex, appearance and race can be chosen. If you do not wish to select anything or bother going through this tedious process, all those variables will be chosen at random for you. When a soldier is killed, they will not return until a month has passed if you choose to keep them saved in memory.**

 **Summons can be made by using either your mind or your voice. The menu screen is also optional if you wish to browse.**

 **Warning! Summons can only be made if the user has not entered battle. You can summon solders if the user has somehow managed to escape from battle and enemies have stopped their pursuit or unable to locate you at all. Summoned soldiers and weapons are possible to erase. And remember, whilst battling, weapons and soldiers cannot be summoned. So choose your time wisely when summoning.**

"Hm, good to know." He nodded at that bit of information before raising a brow at some of the information he just read.

'Just what the hell am I supposed to do with this kind of power?' he suddenly thought to himself. "I can only summon 250 combat personnel and what, unlimited support and logistical personnel? That sounds quite broken." he thought to himself until he thought up of an idea. "Wait, maybe I could…" he mused to himself about summoning some maids dressed in a cute French maid costume he would see one some of the girls in a maid café, only to witness a bright light forming right where his feet was.

"Guh!" he jumped back in fright as he winced at the sudden bright flash. Once he blinked a few times, he saw what appeared to be an outline wire frame of a womanly figure standing right in front of him.

 **Nanolathe online**

 **Unit ID: Android/Synthetic Human**

 **Designation: Combat Maid**

 **Unit specification: Miscellaneous/Support**

 **Metal/Mass resource cost: 1**

 **Energy resource cost: 15**

"Oh, I see how it is" Saito deadpanned at the irony of the situation he found himself in.

A couple of decades ago there used to be this really popular yet underrated PC RTS game back in the late 90s called Total Annihilation and it's follow up games years later, Supreme Commander and Planetary Annihilation. Nanolathe was the game mechanic used by the Commander and Construction units to build their base and their army. It was a bit… complicated to explain, but he knew what it was straight away as he was quite fond of the games himself when he was younger and still is today as he knew about them quite well.

Saito wondered how this mechanic was supposed to work for him, so he tried experimenting by holding out his hand towards the outline and thought about filling in the frame with... stuff. All of a sudden, globules of multiple nanites filled with synthetic energy surged out of the Nanolathe fabricator that was in Saito's left arm and out of the palm of his hand like some sort of demented spray can, forming a wire-frame outline of the maid, then filling it in to make a glowing blue silhouette, and then going back again to fill in the rest of the detail of a proper human looking being, all over the course of little more than a couple of seconds. Saito hoped that he'd never gets used to the sight of nanolathe construction process.

After the creation process was done, a Japanese woman with a hime hairstyle that reached down to her shoulders in a ponytail stood only a few meters away from him. Her hands were held together on her lap and her face betrayed no emotion, just this expectant and eager look to serve as she awaited her orders.

"What do you require of me, Goshujin-sama?" the maid spoke dutifully with a polite bow and lifting up the dress a bit. "I am willing to do any task for you, whatever that task may be, I will do it and give my absolute best at the utmost efficiency." she made it sound like she was a professional, or like what a robot would say.

Saito blushed at the sight of this beauty and his thoughts were in a bit of a haze. 'A-Anything?...I don't know what she means by that, but… no, no, no! She probably means work…just work related stuff, that's all!' He quickly snapped himself out of his stupor before handing the clothes over to the summoned maid as he mentally stammered whilst he was tripping over himself mentally at the level of beauty in this maid."Ahem! Erm… w-would you mind if you were to wash these clothes for me?" Saito asked of the maid.

"Of course not, Master. It is my pleasure to serve you." She gladly received the clothes and was about to head on her way until she stopped on the spot.

"Is there something wrong?" Saito asked

"Where am I supposed to wash these, Master? I am unfamiliar with the area" she asked with a stoic but noticeably sheepish look on her face. 'Ah, makes sense if she is unfamiliar with her surroundings in the fog of war type of sense.' Saito nodded to himself.

"Oh…well~, you could ask around. I did see some staff members around wearing maid outfits like yours, you could ask them?" Saito suggested to her.

Her expression lit up a bit, recognising and nodding at his reasoning "Well thought, Master! I shall get to it right away!" she sped off enthusiastically, like a blur after leaving Saito to his confused musings.

"Well, that was… something." He rubbed the back of his head in bafflement until a moral concern of thought arose in his head. 'Am I really that comfortable with the fact that I just created a human adult female in matter of like, 3 seconds?' Saito sweat dropped in concern to himself. 'In fact, how do I even know if she is human?'

Before he realised to himself, he was alone in the courtyard. "Now what am I supposed to do? Go sleep?...Heh, Where though? I'm not sleeping in her room…maybe I should sleep outside?" Saito mused to himself and couldn't help but agree with the last option. He's been camping before, however his experiences… wasn't the best, so to say.

But he wasn't going to complain now… as long as he was away from those brats in this place then he didn't care where he slept. So he took his chances in the outdoors.

He thoroughly made up his mind and set out towards the gateway where there were two guardsmen watching the gate. However, 1 guard was obviously missing and the other was half asleep. 'Piece of cake' Saito chuckled to himself as he remembered those times where he absolutely blitzed it at hide and seek as he always switched from one hiding spot to another just to annoy up his friends. It's not considered cheating if you were never caught doing it. He silently sneaked past the drowsy guardsman and made a dash for the nearby forest, unbeknownst to him was an unidentified flying object along with the rider were currently gliding directly above him, both curiously observing him from above.

As soon as he arrived into a forest clearing that was spacious enough, he immediately delved deeper into the mechanics of this power that he knew he had, especially this Nanolathe Fabricator Arm that was ingrained into his left arm.

"So potentially, I could summon anything I want with the required resources? Well, let's give it a test drive shall we?" Saito rubbed his hands together and thought up of what weapon he wanted to summon.

Just then a menu opened up to reveal a selection to choose from.

 **Weapons:**

 **\- Melee**

 **\- -Blades**

 **[Katana]**

 **\- Ranged**

 **Armour:**

 **Items:**

 **Miscellaneous:**

 **Vehicles:**

 **Ships:**

 **Aircraft:**

 **Personnel:**

"Katana" he selected as he held out his left hand and in an instant Globules of metal nanites made up of certain resources were surging from his arm once again and into his hand first forming a wire-frame outline of the blade, then filling it into a proper physical look and design of the weapon, all over the course of little more than a few seconds.

Saito was amazed by the sight of the weapon construction. It really did remind him of some sort of RTS war game mechanic of a Sci-Fi game that had accelerated build times. And he could build an unlimited amount of these?

But he did feel that there was a cost to each construction. His own energy suddenly felt as if it took a bit of dip and felt a little bit winded before recovering. He also noticed that there were resources used to make the weapon. Was there a chance that he will need future resources for the bigger projects, he thought.

He then felt this instinctual feeling as if the blade felt comfortable in his hand, like an extension of himself. he then noticed that the runes on his hand were glowing. Intrigued by this, he decided to store the blade in his inventory when given the choice to. Once the blade was stored in his pocket space inventory, the effect was gone.

'Hmm?' Saito scratched his head in befuddlement. 'So the runes themselves serve a purpose concerning about weapons whenever handling one of them? I think i need to explore this more...' he mused to himself before he continued experimenting with his Game's mechanics a bit more like the inventory system where he stored his Katana blade inside. Once that was done, he decided to build a few more weapons as examples in testing out his other power to which he suspected was this... Gandalfr power.

"Hmm… AK47" he held his arm out.

 ***BZZT!***

"Huh…That's odd… well~… UZI?"

 ***BZZT!***

"MP5!?"

 ***BZZT!***

"What the hell is wrong with this, it worked so fine last time!?" Saito groaned in frustration, unsure of what the problem was.

 ***DING!***

 **You can only summon tech from the (Terran/Earth time period) late 19th to early 20th century, specifically tech during and before 1939 until you level up certain skills, gain a promotion or acquire specific upgrades, research, knowledge in different subjects and your summoned specialised personnel and buildings (Examples Scientists, Gunsmiths, Mechanics/Engineers, Armoury, Laboratory).**

"Oh… well that sucks." Saito's shoulders slumped forward when reading that. "I suppose, I could work with that." he simply shrugged and decided to move on.

Once he was finished with checking out most of the features, He wanted to jump right in and summon the full squad of 10 soldiers (WW2 German squad tactics). These personnel were just basic infantrymen as the menu stated. He knew that the summons was set at random so he didn't know what he would get.

 ***The Summoned personnel's equipment and weapons will be set at random or to the user' own specifications. Sometimes, some unique units may pick what they think is their preferred weapon of choice over the system's or the user's choices.***

He thought about setting up pre-selected equipment for them, but to be honest he's spent enough time here already and just set the summons to random, but with a basic and balanced squad layout of equipment ranging from short, mid and then long range and then selected "Summon". Once he selected a full combat force to be summoned, a bright flashing light shone in his eyes as the whole area lit up.

Once he opened his eyes and the light was gone, he saw a group of outline of soldiers all lined up in order and perfectly symmetrical in stance and positions. he then set to work on filling in the detail needed to complete their forms. as soon as that was done, he was greeted by the sight of the squad that were all dressed in a sea of differing varieties of uniforms each dating to WW2 equivalents of infantry Combat/Support personnel uniforms from several different countries (mostly Battlefield V uniforms, once it's released) including Imperial Japan. Not only that, he spotted many different nationalities among them as well as a difference in genders as surprisingly there were women soldiers also present in this group.

Saito knew that he was staring in awe at the number of soldiers in front of him, but he couldn't help the feeling despite the Gamer's mind's passive ability was that he felt rather… intimidated by their presence. They were all just standing there lined up in a tense silence, waiting for his orders.

Fortunately, someone in the group broke the silence when a female Japanese soldier stepped up and stood in front of him and stamped her foot on the ground and snapped up a perfect salute to him.

"First squad ready and reporting for duty, sir!" She said dutifully.

The female soldier was very beautiful, like impossibly beautiful for someone to be in a rough and dangerous job as a soldier. She looked more like a model than a soldier as she looked young, perhaps late teens to early twenties with an unblemished face and looked to be fairly tall in height with chin length jet black hair that gleamed in the sun, quite a shame if it were to get dirty really. Despite her profession, she showed that she held a level of professional calmness and seriousness in her black eyes, as well as containing a level head and a strong sense of stoicness.

She wore a form fitting black Japanese imperial officer's uniform ( **Imperial Japanese officer uniform** **including a dark grey Military jacket with a hood with red highlights** ) with a Red scarf around her neck, a dark grey open coat and black trousers that were both form fitting around her muscularly toned body yet she had the perfect curves and softness to add to her femininity, she also had a slender yet athletically toned and condensed figure and her firm and soft buttocks that was about as big as melons perhaps, he did not know but they looked big and muscular but also soft and firm. He also spotted her powerful and muscular yet lithe limbs and her bountiful yet ample chest through the material... Saito had to look away in embarrassment and curse at himself for thinking it out loud, but GODDAMN was she a bombshell! He wondered if she also had six-pack abs included, he wondered.

She appeared to be carrying dual Katanas by her right side in black sheaths as well as a Luger P08 pistol holstered on her left hip, which was a small relief because from what Saito knew was that a large majority of Japanese infantry weapons and equipment during and before WW2 were abysmal and of very poor quality. Only the Bolt action Arisaka rifles had some redeeming qualities about them.

She, as the squad leader, was equipped with a side arm that was a Luger P08 as well as a trench knife and dual Katanas that were both in their holster and sheaths attached to her belt along with a few German M24 stick grenades (Stielhandgranate).

The rest of the squad was structured like this:

 **Machine gunner/Support**

 _Nationality/ Uniform - [British] Male_

 _Loadout :_

 _Bren Gun (LMG)_

 _Sawn off Shotgun_

 _Entrenching Tool_

 _Ammo box_

 **CQC Trooper/ Trench Raider**

Nationality/ Uniform _– (American) Female_

Loadout:

 _Remington Model 10 Shotgun_

 _Colt M1911_

 _Raider club_

 _Mk2 Grenades_

 _Detachable Bayonet/ combat knife_

 _Medic Kit_

 **Medic**

Nationality/ Uniform – (French)

Gender: Female

Loadout:

MP34 sub machinegun

Browning Hi-power pistol

Medic Kit

Syringe

Kukri

 **Recon/Scout**

Nationality / Uniform – (German)

Gender: Male

Loadout:

Kar98K Sniper rifle

Walther P38

Binoculars

Flare gun

S-Mine (Bouncing Betty)

 **Engineer**

Nationality/ Uniform (Russian)

Gender: Male

Loadout:

PPD34/38 Sub machine gun

Tokarev TT-33

 _Entrenching Tool_

 _Nanolathe Building tool (Allows the construction of Defensive structures and obstacles. Looks like a welding/Fabricator tool with a backpack that acts as a battery of sorts that stores energy used for construction.)_

 _TNT charges_

 _Land Mines_

And from then on we have 5 assault classes that fill the standard infantry roles of attacking enemy positons with brute force and superior fire power.

 **Assault/ Infantry**

 **Nationality** **/ Uniform** _– British 1 (Female), Russian 2 (Female), American 3 (Male), French 4 (Male), German 5 (Male)_

 **Loadouts:**

 _Lee Enfield SMLE MKIII (1)_

 _M1 Garand (3)_

Mosin–Nagant Model 1891/30 _(2)_

 _Fusil Mas36 (4)_

 _Kar98K (5)_

 _Colt M1911 (2,3,4_

 _Webley No3 (1)_

 _Walther P38 (5)_

 _Bayonet_

 _Mace_

 _Hatchet_

 _Entrenching Tool_

 _Combat knives_

 _M24 Stick Grenade/Bundle Grenade_

 _Rifle Grenades_

 _Dynamite_

Saito was in awe at the thought of summoning his own private personnel, although being able to summon humans was a bit disconcerting. Yes, he knew that these were living, breathing, sentient beings, despite being soldiers that follow his orders dutifully and directly from him. He always wondered what it would be like to be in his father's shoes, giving out orders to real soldiers and leading them into the thick of the action. Granted the JSDF didn't really see much action in terms of real combat, but maybe…Just maybe that one flicker of anticipation would soon light up as he realises that this could very well be his chance to step out of the shadows of his family and finally gain the chance to prove himself… despite not knowing how to, but the potential thought was definitely there.

He was also wondering why the Gender Ratio of this squad was split 50/50. He was pretty sure that frontline women soldiers weren't a thing during WW2, despite that a few exceptions in some places had female soldiers involved with the fighting, and why were they all a mix in nationality. Not like it mattered to him right now right now as he observed some of these female soldiers. While they definitely looked like total beauties, too good looking to be front line combatants, they looked more like models or superstar Olympic athletes and MMA fighters so to say. However, that didn't deter his thoughts when his gut feeling told him that they may look hot, but that doesn't mean that they're incapable of killing a man with ease. They looked deadly enough and just as capable as their male counterparts, nuff said about them.

But the main dilemma was that right now he had an armed squad of tough looking soldiers under his command that can kill a human being with ease, and he didn't know what to do with them right now. He could build up a base as per the logic of all RTS games, but it would prove rather difficult in explaining as to why he had a hidden military base located so close to the academy walls.

"New Construction?" the engineer suddenly spoke up in his Russian accent as if reading his mind, like an overly eager Golden Retriever waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"Erm, yeah… I need to find a spot in this forest that can hide itself." Siato Inquired.

"Camo netting should do the trick, Boss. For location, try a cave or venture deeper into the woods and build a very deep trench. The further in you go the thicker the trees are and better hidden you are." The engineer suggested.

"I'd also want there to be easy access for vehicles."

"Not a problem, I simply build new roads." He Engineer shrugged nonchalantly.

Saito understood what he needed to do now, so he ventured deeper into the woods and not long after, he found a cave.

It was spacious as it was hidden fairly deep into the forest and it was well camouflaged by trees and natural foliage. Fortunately, it was uninhabited. And it looked like it could fit in several installations as well as a small house.

"Perfect." Saito thought, as he gleefully grinned as he observed his future private home. It may not look like much now, but eventually he will develop it into something much more. A least he didn't have to sleep under the stars tonight.

He will have to explore further into his strange power tomorrow as he was feeling pretty exhausted.

'Oh yeah, and wake up the stuck up princess.' Saito sighed as he remembered his task for the morning.

He then materialised and made himself a British Army heavy duty bedframe and mattress along with a sleeping bag in WW2 standards. It wasn't the best thing for comfort or luxury, but it was better than sleeping on a pile of hay like some barn animal.

He then looked towards his Personnel who were still standing on guard and ready for duty. "Erm…Do you guys even sleep?"

"If required, but we shall keep watch throughout the night." The Japanese officer spoke. "We shall also find breakfast for the morning" she informed him.

Saito sighed and said to them. "Look, you guys aren't machines, alright. You're just as human as I am. Take turns on watch duty for the night or something, and you at least need some rest." Saito insisted.

"Your concern for us is touching, Master. But we insist because it's our duty to keep you safe. We know nothing about this world or its threats. Besides, we are not like normal human beings as we can keep going for much longer without sleep, food or water unlike regular humans."

Saito sighed to himself, too tired to argue. "Alright, do what you will, but don't overdo it."

"Hai!" The officer saluted and she and the rest of the squad made their way out of his makeshift bedroom in the cave. "Oh, and tell the Maid I summoned recently of our position!" He called out to them before lying down on his mattress.

Just before Saito could drift off to sleep, a sudden thought occurred to him that he finally noticed. 'Wait…Did she just call me Master?' but the thought eventually passed as sleep consumed him.

 **(END)**

* * *

 **AN: Updates will be random at best. I'm pretty much going to be at work most of the time, so don't expect much from me anytime soon as i have other things I want to try out.**


End file.
